


假粉絲與他的偶像的弒神記

by kellyh000



Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 黑鳳凰後，Erik帶Charles回Genosha，順便辦了場簽名會(?)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638376
Kudos: 8





	假粉絲與他的偶像的弒神記

**Author's Note:**

> 這個小故事的靈感來自普羅米修斯。  
> 我太喜歡法鯊了，而且他穿醫師袍好帥嗷///w///  
> 強力建議大家google來看哈。  
> ps.謝謝愛麗絲，這篇故事送給你，謝謝你一直是我可靠的後盾。

Charles和Erik用完晚餐後，Erik會起身收拾餐桌，Charles會泡茶，兩人面對面、窩在餐桌邊。

他會改學生的作業或是出練習題；Erik則會處理Genosha的瑣事或看書。

Charles抬起頭，看著對方幾乎埋首於一本他沒見過的書。“你在看什麼?”

Erik幾乎狡猾地朝他笑了下，並將書的封面立了起來。”你知道這個作者嗎?我挺喜歡他的。”

“我的天啊，Erik,” Charles忍不住倒抽了一口氣”你還好意思說我不會調情。”

他伸手，對方順從地將書放進他手中，趁機毫不掩飾地用手指蹭過自己的手背。

Charles白了他一眼，並隨手翻了翻自己的論文集。雖然內容他都記得一清二楚，但他總覺得好像是上輩子寫的了。”怎麼突然看起了這個?”

“什麼’突然’，我很早就有這本書了，”Erik一臉被冒犯的看著他。”可惜一直沒機會去作者的簽名會。”

“我沒辦過簽名會。”

“那真是 ** _太可惜_** 了，”Erik起身走到他身旁，靠在桌子邊。他用能力讓鋼筆落在自己的手邊，並滿臉期待地看著他。

Charles內心嘆了口氣，但最終還是拿起了手邊的鋼筆，誰讓面前的粉絲剛好是自己的愛人。”要贈言嗎?”

Erik一臉滿足地傾下身，在他耳邊嘆息道 "老師您不給我點粉絲服務嗎?"

Charles毫不留情地用鋼筆戳向面前瘋狂粉絲的腰際。

* * *

Charles最後還是簽了Erik的書，也進行了粉絲服務，非常周到的那種。

“說真的，到底為什麼要看我以前的論文?” Charles打著哈欠問。他感覺到Erik將他攬入懷中，他把對方的手臂當枕頭，聽著對方逐漸平穩的呼吸聲。

“最近我想起了以前的事。天啟那陣子的事。”

Charles確信自己渾身僵住了，因為Erik開始輕拍自己的背。

他實在痛恨又畏懼天啟。後者以各種意義上來說都是「神」。殘暴還有反社會神格、上帝情節的神。還是創造變種人的神。要毀滅人類的神。差點殺掉Raven和Erik兒子的神。

天啟試圖摧毀他的心靈並附身他的恐懼並沒有隨著他的死亡而消逝。反之，一切仍歷歷在目。

Charles有時能感受到自己被意識抽離的感覺；他實在害怕天啟又突然活過來並利用自己的能力殺害所有他愛的人；偶爾他看著鏡子，哀悼自己的頭髮。

“他死了，Charles，他再也傷害不了任何人了。” _我永遠不會讓他接近你。_

Charles咬緊牙關，點了點頭。他不確定自己開口說話時能不顫抖。

許久之後，Charles低聲問 “你覺得為什麼天啟要創造變種人?”

Erik瞥了眼牆上貼著的各種機械的設計圖。“因為他能?”

Charles幾乎歇斯底里地笑了 “是啊，因為他能。為什麼不呢?” Charles將臉埋在Erik的脖子旁，狠狠地吸了口對方的味道，雖然不想承認，但是很令他安心。

“而我們殺了創造我們的神。”Erik喃喃，雖然他的聲音裡聽不出有任何悔恨或悲痛，平靜得彷彿只是在談論明天的天氣。“他在創造變種人的時候，大概從沒想過會有這麼一天吧。”

Charles不置可否。在他看來各人造業各人擔；天啟造成生靈塗炭、或許天啟不是神而是惡魔，或許還有比天啟更高階的「神」在操控善惡的平衡，而結果就是天啟的創造物噬主，結束了天啟的暴政。

“或許他是創造我們的神，但是他不是我的信仰。” _你才是_ 。Charles 知道Erik可以猜出他沒說出口的話。

“嗯，你的信仰是我們是基因突變、物競天擇的結果。”後者愉悅地親了親Charles的額頭。“話說，你還沒承認你長久以來的假設都是錯的。” _你這個天才的招牌早該拆了哦。_ Erik用意識調侃著他。

“我到底為什麼要有你這個假粉絲。”

“粉到深處自然黑嘛。”

“Erik，拜託不要。”

-END-


End file.
